The invention relates to an endless edge trim for locking onto the edges of a round, oval, square or rectangular shaped article, such as tables, mirrors, photoframes, lighting fixtures and the like, and more particularly, to an endless edge trim fabricated from an extruded profile having the opposite ends secured together to form a hoop, ring, oval or rectangular frame shape for snapping onto the peripheral edge of the article to provide a secure engagement therebetween.
At the present time, the peripheral edges of round or oval shaped dinette and cocktail tables are often provided with a film or painted veneer, particularly when the table is fabricated from an inexpensive wood or wood substitutes. The edge decorating and finishing most often includes routing a T-shaped slot in the edge of the table top, and inserting an extruded molding, which is often pliable, into the slot, where the molding is either glued in place, held in by a force-fit engagement, or stapled to the end surface of the table top.
The edges of mirrors, photoframes and the like are usually framed by an injection molded plastic material disposed therearound, which involves a high tooling cost, or is framed by fabricated metal parts, which also involves a similar high tooling cost, in addition to having a limited number of finishing options. Square or rectangular picture frames are usually assembled with one side of the frame opened so that the picture frame glass can be inserted therein, after which the opened frame side is closed onto the picture frame glass and secured thereto, such as by glue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,606 discloses a rectangular shaped plastic picture frame which resiliently grips onto the glass and picture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,550 discloses a rectangular .shaped plastic filter frame which hingedly grips onto the filter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,439 discloses a picture or photoframe fabricated from an extruded L-shaped plastic strip which is notched and bent into a rectangular configuration for securement around the picture frame glass, preferably being secured thereto by a double-sided adhesive tape material, the picture frame having tabs thereon for gripping onto the sides of the picture frame glass.
Prior art lighting fixtures and lamps are also often edge-finished with some type of metal banding, or with an extruded plastic material which is held in place with a finishing clip. Such a finishing clip is frequently unsightly, and adds cost and labor to the assembly thereof.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for an endless edge trim which can be quickly snapped onto the edge of an article at a high assembly rate of speed, which does not require utilization of any adhesive, staple or other means of attachment, that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured and assembled, and that eliminates the costly manufacturing step of slot routing in wood products, that in addition to the advantage of high speed assembly, also provides design versatility and lower overall cost of product.